


Learning the Truth

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Genie AU [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessional Sex, Confessions, Djinni & Genies, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Human, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Megatron wants answers from Eclipse.





	Learning the Truth

Megatron sat at his desk, leaning back at his chair as he stared down at the documents on the table. He had been working on them for a while now, but at one point, he just… stopped. All he could do was sit there and stare at the papers, some signed, some not, mostly boring, some of importance… He just stared at them, namely the invitation sitting off to the side of all these papers.  
  
Some noble was trying to get on his good grace had invited to some sort of ball. He had received these invitations plenty of times before and would continue to do so until the day he died. Depending on his mood, he would even sometimes attend. And for the past year, he had been attending most parties if he knew Promethea and her child would be there.  
  
Not because he wanted to interact with either of them, not at all. Promethea and him did not get along and he found her daughter to be far too childish for her own good. But whenever Solstice attended these parties, she had brought her two companions - that mutation of a guard and her human servant, Eclipse.  
  
Primus, he could still remember when he first met her a few years ago. She had been separated from the Light Djinn and had been approached by some lecherous nobleman. He had only intervened as a way to blackmail the married nobleman who had been known for his “devotion” to his wife. But then he had started chatting with her and, for one reason or another, found himself interested in the human.  
  
It had been casual at first. Light conversation whenever they came across each other at those parties or at the marketplace. He would watch her serve her mistress, but he was surprised to find that she was able to reign the child in from time to time. He had seen her stand up to those in the market that tried to cheat or bully her. She could keep up with his conversations and seemed to respect him and not just fear him or want something from him like most.  
  
He didn’t know what had happened, but his thoughts about her had suddenly shifted. He no longer saw her as a good companion at parties. He started lusting after her, wanting to pin her down and make her scream in ecstasy. And when the opportunity to do so finally presented itself, he seized it.  
  
He had tried to tell himself that he just wanted her once. She had been a virgin when he took her; maybe he suddenly felt the need to be her first and be done with it. But even after taking her virginity, he still wanted her again and again. And, no matter what he did to her, no matter when he came to her, she never ran from him. Not once.  
  
It wasn’t anything like Flux, that damned bitch who had manipulated him all those years ago. He had given her his heart and she had cursed his name, even taking away his chance at an heir. Even when he killed her, it had taken a long time before he healed. And he had never wanted to experience that again.  
  
But these feelings he had for Eclipse didn’t go away. It wasn’t just lust, he knew that much. But love? He didn’t want to think that was the case. He didn’t want to believe that he could fall for another woman again, not after what happened with Flux. And Eclipse was only human. How could a powerful Void Djinn like himself fall for a human?  
  
Not that his feelings mattered anymore though. Eclipse’s wish contract had ended with her mistress and she had returned to the human world. Of course, he only learned of it days after she had left through a letter. Apparently she had wanted to tell him herself, but never had the chance too.  
  
At least she had given him an explanation. She didn’t just disappear like Flux had. But her letter never said anything about how she felt about him or what she thought of their relationship. She merely apologized for leaving without telling him and that she would miss him. He honestly didn’t know if she meant anything by that or was just referring to the mind blowing sex they had.  
  
Megatron leaned back in his seat, looking up at the ceiling. Eclipse had been gone for three months now. Three months and she was always on his mind. It wasn’t just his lust other trying to get the better of him. Yes, he would think about her screaming beneath him, but… He thought about just her. When she would roll her eyes. When she would pout. When she would smile. When she would laugh. When she kissed him.  
  
Damn it, he hated this. He hated missing her. He hated wanting her back by his side. It was too much like Flux. Too much like that wretched whore who forced him to dance to her tune… He did not want to fall for Eclipse.  
  
Especially not if it turned out she wanted nothing to do with him after finally being able to return home.  
  
The door to his study suddenly opened, causing him to look down. He wasn’t surprised to see Bombrush come through the door with what looked to be another invitation in hand.  
  
“You’re getting more and more popular these days,” he said as he entered, the door closing behind him. “Everyone wants you to attend their party.”  
  
“They want to impress me and make me think they’re worth something,” he grumbled, moving to look over his papers again. “They’re wasting my time.”  
  
Bombrush chuckled. The Void Djinn had a point. A lot of nobles and djinn wanted Megatron to notice them. Everyone seemed to have something to prove to him, as if to show off and make themselves seem like people worth investing in. He had plenty of nobles trying to do the same with him and he was certain Promethea and a few other djinn had the same problem.  
  
Still, he had a feeling the increase number of invitations was due to the fact that he kept turning them all down. No one was really able to see him outside of formal meetings or gatherings that he was required to attend. His friend just wasn’t going out much anymore… and Bombrush knew it had something to do with a certain human companion of his who had returned home recently.  
  
He set down the invitation on his desk, sitting down on the seat across from him. “Alright, out with it.”  
  
“Out with what?”  
  
Bombrush huffed. . “Normally such an invitation wouldn’t make it to your desk. They’ve only been coming because you haven’t been going anywhere. I know something is wrong, so out with it.”  
  
“And why must I divulge everyone detail of my life to you?” Megatron wasn’t in the mood. Primus, he really wasn’t in the mood for Bombrush’s antics. Especially not when said antics was trying to get under his skin and forcing him to speak about what he preferred would be put to rest.  
  
“Because I’m the only one who will listen, the only one you can confide in, and the only one who might have an answer you sorely lack.”  
  
Megatron eyed him for a few moments. Bombrush’s expression was solemn, but he could see the concern in his eyes. With a heavy huff, he shook his head and looked over another document. But he didn’t meet his eyes. “It’s Eclipse.”  
  
“Still?” Bombrush feigned shock, knowing full well Megatron was still hung up on the woman. “Didn’t her contract already end?”  
  
“You already know, so why question?” Megatron hissed, throwing aside another invitation to ignore and decline.  
  
“Just surprised...by how much of a coward you’re being.” His words garnered a harsh glare but one he easily brushed off. “You have yet to go and see her, after everything you did to get her, what you put her and Lady Solstice through too.”  
  
Megatron snarled, but Bombrush paid no mind to it.  
  
“We both know that they would have… appreciated if you had been able to give them a different deal.”  
  
Yes, it was just Megatron doing business, but to do so to a young Djinn legacy seemed rather cruel, even for him. But that was beside the point. Megatron’s thoughts weren’t on what had happened with Eclipse at the beginning. They had already crossed and burned that bridge.   
  
Bombrush shook his head, leaning back in his seat. “Have you been in contact with Eclipse at since she left?”  
  
“... No.”  
  
He figured as much, but it still begged the question as to why. Eclipse was clearly important to him; otherwise, the Void Djinn wouldn’t have been so damn hung up on her. Megatron had a habit of making everything so needlessly complicated.  
  
Not that he couldn’t completely understand. The last time he had ever had feelings for another woman was Flux. He had honestly never had a good opinion about her, but he had understood her a little. Megatron was a terrible communicator, never asking questions when he should have… It didn’t surprise him when he learned that Flux had never loved his friend as he had her. He also wasn’t surprised when Megatron killed her for her betrayal.  
  
It had taken his friend a long time to come back from that. So when he had seen him getting attached to Eclipse, who was just a human, he had thought that Megatron had finally put Flux behind him and moved onto a girl who actually seemed to care.  
  
Of course, seeing him like this, Bombrush knew better. The memories of that wood nymph were still in his mind, keeping him from fully embracing and acknowledging his feelings for Eclipse. Which was helping absolutely no one.  
  
“Her letter said she would miss you.”  
  
“I know what it said, Bombrush.”  
  
“That probably means she doesn’t want your relationship to end.” Bombrush had to get through, if only to convince the fool to see her and at least make the effort. Perhaps Eclipse was in the same predicament but having more restrictions. “Through every interaction, every conversation you both shared, to have written that clearly means she has feelings.”  
  
Megatron huffed, seemingly ignoring the other djinn’s words. “And what of it turns out to be for naught?”  
  
“Then at least you would be mature about it and voice it,” Bombrush said. “For Pit’s sake, you are several millennia her senior and still acting like a petulant child. She isn’t Flux.”  
  
“I know that!” Megatron snapped, slamming his fist into the desk, a resounding crack and an imprint marking the tinted mahogany.  
  
“Then stop acting like she is,” Bombrush remained calm, not giving into his impulses. “You know she’s reasonable and you know she’ll hear your plea. Just talk to her already before you completely lose her.”  
  
Megatron just glared at him. He didn’t need to be lectured. He knew Eclipse wasn’t Flux and that he could easily talk to her if he wanted to. He knew where she was in the human world, it wouldn’t have taken long for him to go to her. It should have been so stupidly easy…  
  
But it wasn’t. If he went to her, it was basically as if he were admitting he felt something other than lust for her. He didn’t know if he could do that again. Especially if Eclipse rejected him. He didn’t know if he would kill her or merely kidnap her and force her to be with him. Primus, this whole mess was making him feel uneasy.  
  
“... Are you really fine with letting her be with someone else?”  
  
Megatron looked up at him, still glaring.  
  
“We both know Eclipse is a beautiful woman. Sooner or later, someone from her world will want to marry her. And whether or not she has any feelings for you, she’ll agree to them. Is that fine with you?”  
  
Of course it wasn’t. Eclipse was his. He had claimed her as his the moment he took her virginity. She belonged to him… yet he couldn’t admit whether or not he had fallen for her. It was almost as if he were afraid to. And he didn’t do being afraid. He just didn’t.  
  
Seeing Megatron sit there, Bombrush sighed and rose to his feet. “Just think about it, Megatron. What do you want from this?”  
  
When he didn’t answer, Bombrush turned around and walked out of his friend’s study. There was only so much he could say about this, but he did hope he said enough to give him a push in the right direction. Even if Megatron couldn’t see it, Bombrush could. His friend loved Eclipse… and he had a feeling that Eclipse may have felt something for Megatron too.  
  
Of course, it was just a feeling. He couldn’t have been sure… But damn it, did he want to be right.

* * *

Eclipse let out a heavy sigh as she flopped down on her bed. Primus, it had been a long day… She had gotten up early to help out Airstrike and Smokebomb with the harvesting before making breakfast for everyone with Radar Then she had escorted Red Moon to the market and were there most of the day, buying whatever her father needed for the harvest, as well as some supplies for her mother.  
  
At least the day was over. Everyone else in the house had gone to sleep and Eclipse knew she should too… but she also knew that she would be lying there for a while.  
  
It had been three months she had returned home. Even though she was finally back home with her family, living in the house she had grew up in with people she loved… It now just seemed so strange.  
  
For ten years, she had been a servant to Solstice and her family. Though she had viewed the young djinn as her friend, she had still be a servant. A servant who attended to her mistress, helped with chores around a huge villa, who ran errands, who did whatever she could to help make sure the household ran smoothly. And during that time, she had not been allowed to see or write her family and friends once.  
  
So the other world had become her home. She had made friends there, Solstice had almost become like her little sister, and she had a good life living under Solstice’s family. This world, her world… Everything just seemed different.  
  
Old friends had moved, new people had come in, the village had expanded… Even her own home was different. New furniture, new arrangements…. And her family was all older. Her little sister was no longer a child, but a teenager, and her little brother was now a man. Her father had grey hairs and her mother had wrinkles. They had all grown and she had missed it.  
  
It was so weird, being homesick for a place she worked for ten years. She knew she had the option to stay, but she had promised her family she would return. And she had wanted to return - this was her home. This was where she was meant to live her life.  
  
She just didn’t think she would have to get used to it all over again.  
  
Eclipse turned over on her side, pulling a blanket over her as she gazed out the window. Despite being with her family again, a part of her felt a little lonely. She missed Solstice and Nightfury and the other servants that lived in the villa. And she missed Megatron too.  
  
She still regretted how she had said goodbye to him. She had wanted to tell him herself, but all the times they were together, she just couldn’t say it. The timing and the mood just never seemed right. And she was a bit worried that if she had told him, he wouldn’t have cared. After all, their relationship was just a sexual one. He beckoned, she followed, and she would turn to putty in his hand.  
  
She loved him through. It was probably foolish of her. He was a powerful Void Djinn and she was just a human who he enjoyed having sex with. She didn’t mean anything to him… but he meant something to her. So when all she could do was write him a letter telling him goodbye, it hurt. And it hurt even more when, despite three months passing, he never wrote back to her. She had told him where he could find her, but he never sent anything. Maybe he really didn’t care.  
  
But just she tried to close her eyes, the room was suddenly much darker than before. She saw something shift out of the corner of her eye. Eyes widening, Eclipse sat upright, snatching a small lantern by her bedside and a match. Lighting it and casting it to the shadows, they pulled back to reveal...the last person she had thought to see in her room.  
  
Cloaked in the same shadows, Megatron stood tall and imposing. His dark red eyes were locked on her, seemingly glowing in the darkness. Her voice caught in her throat, stiffening as she could only stare at the djinn.  
  
Primus, what was he doing here? Three months since she had heard anything from him and now he decided to show up? Why? It couldn’t have been the letter, could it have been? It was three months ago! Surely if he had been upset, he would have made it known long before now… Right?  
  
“M-Megatron?” she managed to stutter, placing the lantern on the end table. “What are you doing here?”  
  
He didn’t speak. Instead, he slowly approached her, his eyes never leaving her as he drew closer. She could feel the tingles shooting up her spine, both afraid and apprehensive. She found herself scooting away from him, not sure what he wanted now, after all this time.  
  
But before she could think to ask, he was suddenly on top of her. She barely had time to gasp before she was pinned down onto her bed, his hands holding down her wrists with his body keeping her trapped beneath him.  
  
“M-Mega-?!”  
  
“You’re just a human.”  
  
She swallowed. His voice was low with a small growl hiding behind each word. She remembered a few times he had used this voice towards others… It was never a good sign.  
  
“You have no powers. No magic. You’re not of noble blood. You grew up a simple farmer and could only become a servant. Your kind is indispensable, ordinary, and weak. You were born to serve and nothing more.”  
  
She wasn’t sure how to take that, still too frightened by the wild look in his eyes to even think to take offense. If he was saying things like this, then he must have been furious. Primus, just what had she done to get on his bad side like this?!  
  
One of his hands suddenly when to her neck. She would have screamed, but his grip wasn’t tight. It merely held her in place as her now free hand came up to grab his wrist. Primus, just what was he planning to do to her? And why? Why did he seem so upset and ready to rip her apart? Had she done something wrong? Was he really angry about that letter?  
  
“You wrote that you would miss me,” he said. “How true was that? Why would you miss me?”  
  
“Wha-What-?”  
  
“Why would you miss me?” he repeated, growling each stressed word.  
  
She had no idea where this was coming from. What did exactly expect her to say?! And why did he care? Was that why he was so upset? Because she said that she would miss him? Maybe he wanted her to just forget everything that had happened between them. Maybe he wanted her to just pretend what had happened between them was just pleasurable fun or was nothing but him being able to use her to get off.  
  
But she knew she couldn’t just try and lie and say what she thought he wanted to hear. He would see through her in an instant. And she knew what he did to people who lied to him. She didn’t want to end up dead… or worse.  
  
She swallowed, her hand tightening around the djinn’s wrist. “B-Because I… you’re… You’re important to me. I-I… I love you...”  
  
She tensed when the hand tightened for a moment, but his grip relented in a second. His expression remained the same though, his eyes still narrowed.  
  
“I-I know y-you didn’t mean anything by starting this… relationship we had, b-but I started caring about you and I liked being with you… I-I still want to be with you-! But I had to go back home… I-I just would have missed you because I wanted to go home, b-but I didn’t want to be apart from you either, that’s all-!”  
  
But she never got to finish her rambling. His lips suddenly covered hers, his tongue slipping into her mouth. Her eyes widened, her cries swallowed up by his harsh kiss. His hands moved to her shoulders, holding her down. All she could do was grip his arms, squirming beneath him as she tried to make sense of what was happening now.  
  
Megatron easily kept her pinned, his tongue still dancing with hers. Her words still echoed through his mind, almost on repeat. She wanted to be with him. She liked being with him. She… cared about him. She loved him.  
  
He hadn’t wanted to come here. He hadn’t planned on seeing her. But Bombrush’s words wouldn’t leave him. That Eclipse was not Flux. That all he had to do was talk to her to find out the truth. To ask just a simple question…  
  
He broke the kiss, Eclipse panting and shaking beneath him. She looked up at him, confused and uncertain with wide eyes and red cheeks.  
  
“M-Mega-?”  
  
“You’re mine,” he said, his arms moving to wrap tightly around her. She said she wanted to be with him. That she cared and that she liked being with him. “From now until the end of time, you belong to only me. Do you understand?”  
  
Her cheeks darkened. She didn’t know exactly what he meant by that, but… It almost sounded like he was saying he loved her. She couldn’t have been sure, Megatron wasn’t exactly the sentimental type. To be perfectly honest, she couldn’t even have been sure if he was even in love with her. The Void Djinn had told her he was a possessive man. Maybe this was just his possessiveness coming out and not wanting to give up a favorite fuck of his.  
  
She didn’t stop her arms from coming up to wrap around his neck. Even if this didn’t mean anything, even if this only meant he was staking a claim… It was enough. She could be his if he would allow it.  
  
“I can’t go back with you,” she said softly. “My family… They need me, they just got me back. B-But… I’ll still be yours. I-If you’re okay coming to me, I can be yours…”  
  
He didn’t necessarily like it, but he knew he would have to agree. She had said she loved him, so that was enough. Besides, he understood what she meant. She had left them for ten years. To take her away again wouldn’t have been fair to her or her family… As much as he wanted to bring her back, he couldn’t.  
  
But he could have her to himself for now. Just for a little while before he had to return back to his world. Until his presence here made any permanent changes in the environment. Just being here was making the night darker, the reality in Eclipse’s room fluctuating. But she didn’t seem to notice it, hugging him tightly.  
  
His lips moved to her neck, planting soft kisses across the soft skin. The human shivers, her hands gripping his shirt tightly.  
  
“M-Mega-? Wa-Wait-”  
  
He pulled back from her, a dark smirk across his face. Her eyes widened when he grabbed both of her wrists, pinning them over her head. Oh Primus, he seriously wasn’t going to do this now, was he?! Her sister was in the room next to hers! And her parents and brother were just down the hallway! They would hear her for sure!  
  
“Spread your legs.”  
  
“M-My family-!” She gasped as he moved a hand down to her thighs, easily prying them open as his other hand went to her undergarment. “Th-They’ll hear us-!”  
  
“Then you should keep quiet, shouldn’t you?”  
  
He pulled up easily pulled off her undergarments, leaving her pussy bare. She blushed brightly, slapping a hand over her mouth as he got in between her legs. Her eyes locked on his hands as he pulled out his cock, still not fully erect. She grew hot in anticipation. It had been so long since she had last done this… She had no idea if he slept with any of his harem or not in her abstinence, but she hadn’t. Not when her heart belonged to him.  
  
She cried out into her hand when she felt something tickle her pussy. She looked down, eyes wide when she saw his fingers against her entrance. Before she could ask, he pressed one deep inside of her. Eclipse let out another cry, pressing her hand firmer into her mouth as her toes curled. Primus, she didn’t want anyone to hear this! Especially not her family!  
  
“I barely touched you and you’re already wet,” he murmured, that smirk still on his face. Her insides were starting to get wet around his finger, clenching and shaking in need. “It appears I just have to look at you and you’re just instantly ready for me to fuck you.”  
  
She gasped as he shoved in another finger, the two digits curling up inside of her and rubbing against her insides. Both of her hands fell to the sheets, gripping them tightly as she bit down on her bottom lip. He always knew where to touch. He always knew how to get her to turn into his bitch.  
  
It didn’t take much longer for her to be dripping onto his hand. Even when he shoved in a third finger, the human only moaned softly and grinded up into his hand. She was always so needy for him… He never had to do much to get her soaked.  
  
Movement outside caused her to freeze, despite Megatron’s continued ministrations. Red Moon must have awoken, shifting and moving down the hall. Her hands gripped the sheets tighter as she bit down on her lip harder, trying to stay as quiet as possible. Only a small squeak fell past her guard as a fourth finger joined the others.  
  
“Such a desperate slut,” Megatron whispered into her ear, keeping his own tone low. “This isn’t enough for you, is it?”  
  
She didn’t answer, keeping her eyes shut tightly as she tried to concentrate on keeping quiet. Red Moon was awake, she was just outside… And she would hear them if Eclipse didn’t keep quiet.  
  
Soon though, Megatron’s fingers disappeared from her dripping cunt. She opened her eyes, confused as to why he took them out, only to freeze up when she felt the thick head of his now fully erect cock press against her lower lips.  
  
“W-Wait-!” She struggled to sit up, her hands going to his chest to gently push against him. “Pl-Please, Red Moon might-!”  
  
He suddenly thrusted forward, filling her up in one go. She threw back her head, ready to scream, but the Void Djinn seized the sides of her face to kiss her hard. Swallowing her cries, his pace left her breathless. It was hard and relentless, and all she could do was kiss him to keep herself from screaming. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly, legs wrapping tightly around his waist as their bodies pressed together.   
  
Megatron broke the kiss, smirking down when he saw the human desperately try to stay quiet. Her eyes were shut, her lips pressed tightly together, her hands clawing into his shoulders… Her desperation was admirable, if not useless. Her pussy was soaked, clenching around his pistoning cock as she grew tighter. She was no doubt ready to orgasm already.  
  
“You’re enjoying this,” he purred, his lips falling to her ear. “Even though your sister is walking around right now… The thrill of getting caught has always excited you.”  
  
“Mega-! Mmmm!”  
  
He suddenly pulled out of her. She gasped at the emptiness, only to be rolled over on her hands and knees. She turned her head to ask what he was doing when he slammed into her again, almost causing her to scream. She was only able to keep herself quiet by slapping a hand over her mouth, eyes going wide as he started up a brutal pace.  
  
“You missed this, didn’t you?” he growled, nipping her ear. “You wrote you would miss me, but… This was what you would really miss, wasn’t it? Me filling you up and making a complete mess out of you? A slut like you can’t live without this, can you?”  
  
She was too focused on the pleasure and keeping her hand on her mouth to answer. It felt too good. His cock piercing her insides, his lips dancing over her ear… She had no idea if anyone could hear this. Her muffled moans, the sound of their skin slapping together, his cock entering her pussy over and over again…  
  
Though she nearly screamed when she felt his fingers at her clit.  
  
“MMMM!!!”  
  
He chuckled darkly in her ear as her upper body collapsed onto the bed. He continued to thrust in and out of her, playing with her clit like a violin. She was getting so deliciously tight, her insides beginning to spasm. She was so close, she was almost there… And so was he. So close and so ready to fill this woman up, to claim her as his own… because she was his. She proclaimed her love for him, so she belonged to him. And he would never let her go either.  
  
Eclipse felt his thrusts getting faster. She removed her hand from her mouth to grip the sheets tightly, burying her face into her mattress in an attempt to muffle her voice. Primus, she was going to cum. She was going to cum any second now and he would do and she didn’t know if anyone could hear-!  
  
It happened so suddenly. Orgasm ripped through her, causing her to scream into the sheets as her body shook. Fluids squirted out of her pussy, her insides squeezing hard around the Void Djinn as everything seized in pleasure. She had thought she heard him groan, wondering if he had cum too, when she felt hot fluids fill up her womb. It was so hot, she thought he was branding her.

And she wouldn’t have cared. She was his. She would always be his.

He slowly pulled out of her, causing her to collapse onto the sheets. She turned her head, panting hard as her entire body trembled with lingering pleasure. Megatron was panting too, his eyes locked on her pussy, watching their mixed fluids trickle out onto the sheets.

He licked his lips. He was never satisfied after one round, but he had to tread carefully. He was in her world and he only had a couple hours left before his presence would distort her world permanently. If he couldn’t take her back with him, he could enjoy her company until he had to leave.

Eclipse gasped when she was suddenly lifted up. She flailed a bit, only to find herself sitting directly in his lap, facing the Void Djinn. Before she could ask, he forced her hips down onto his semi-hard cock. Eclipse tensed, toes curling as she gave a soft hiss, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck in an attempt to ground herself.

“M-Megatron, we just-!”

“Your body’s still begging for it,” he murmured, planting kisses across her jaw line. “It’s already tightening up in anticipation.”

He wasn’t wrong, but if they kept this up, they would be caught for sure! She knew it was felt good, she knew her body wasn’t done, but she couldn’t do this. Even if his hands felt nice against her. Even if his kisses were swaying her reasoning. Even if his cock was starting to thrust in and out…

She couldn’t stop herself. She pulled him in for a kiss, bucking her hips against his hard thrusts. As long as she could keep herself quiet, another round or two wouldn’t hurt. She had already given him her body so many times before this. And she still wanted so much more, even if she knew her family might hear her if she wasn’t careful. She just didn’t want to be apart from him just yet.


End file.
